


Losing Fights

by nobridgeovertheriver



Series: Ritsuka is a good cat [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Merlin is a psychiatrist, Romani is a nurosurgeon, just talking, normal people au, they are not in a relationship, they don't get along
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobridgeovertheriver/pseuds/nobridgeovertheriver
Summary: 病例来自《When the Air Hits Your Brain》，定番bug随意乱改胡说八道。还是那个猫立香现pa，还是没有猫【。现pa就不太人外咯。





	Losing Fights

**Author's Note:**

> 病例来自《When the Air Hits Your Brain》，定番bug随意乱改胡说八道。
> 
> 还是那个猫立香现pa，还是没有猫【。
> 
> 现pa就不太人外咯。

罗玛尼·阿其曼早上8点半回到家，在门口站了大约5分钟才想起找钥匙开门。钥匙不在兜里，那就是埋在背包深处，他伸手摸进包里。笔，纸，手机，可疑的残渣，摸起来油乎乎的纸……啊糟糕上台前充饥的软甜饼没吃完就顺手塞包里了……包要清理衣服要洗房间要打扫梅林是不是该换水了我昨天喂过它吗？喂了吧，没喂，喂了吧，没喂……

“医生？医生？醒醒？听得到我说话吗？阿其曼医生？”

“嗯……嗯？呜啊！！哇！”

罗曼睁开眼就被面前的脸吓了一跳，朝后一仰，顿时腰痛使不上力失去平衡朝前栽倒，所幸被人一把架住。

“医生你没事吧？需不需要去医院？”

“医院？我交班了……我交班了呀！放我回家我要睡觉……诶？”

“医生？”

面前人忧心忡忡地看着他。是他的新邻居，罗曼这才认出来。好像是个警察，名字……叫什么来着？

“先进屋吧。靠着门就睡着了，这个姿势你腰不痛吗医生？”

他点点头，拧着钥匙推开门。超丢人，睡眠不足就是容易智商下降。警察先生像是不太放心，扶着他走进客厅在沙发坐下。罗曼抬头看见水箱里的美西螈正带着神秘的微笑盯着他。

闭嘴，梅林。

“医生你真的没事吗？”

“没事，手术有点累睡一下就好了……吓到你了吗，不好意思哦。”

何止是睡一下，他现在就算睡了再也醒不过来也无所谓。

“诶呦赶紧回床上去吧医生，你这样子估计坐着坐着就又睡着了。”警察把他从沙发拔起来往卧室推。

床。床真好。床是世上最伟大的发明。床应该被供起来每天受人三拜。哇。

罗玛尼·阿其曼失去了意识。

罗玛尼·阿其曼很饿。

他吃掉了一整套茶点共计三块金枪鱼三明治三块司康四个水果挞外加一整盒草莓大福，但吃掉的食物像是在食道半路失踪了一样，低头一看发现胃里什么都没有，于是又追加了草莓慕斯草莓挞草莓冰淇淋。可新送上来的点心没有一丝草莓的甜香闻起来反倒有些油腻腻的。罗曼吸了吸鼻子，闻起来有点像培根，诶？

他睁开眼。

我在哪儿？好像在家？我在干嘛？睡觉吗？呜啊刚才的点心真的没吃到啊……怎么还有一股培根味儿。他循着味道朝厨房走，煎锅发出滋滋响声。

“哦你醒啦，培根还要等一下才煎好，饿了先把面包吃了吧。”

“哦……”罗曼从盘子里摸走一片面包。

又是培根，梅林那个混蛋只会煎培根，所以我从来都不买培根……诶？？？

罗曼冲回厨房，梅林正把锅里的肉片扒拉进盘子里。

“……你在这里干什么？你怎么进来的？你怎么知道我住哪儿？我、我要报警了！”

“如你所见，我在做饭。我知道你备用钥匙放在哪儿，钥匙藏花盆底这种老套习惯你还是没有改呀。高文说兰斯洛特说阿拉什说他隔壁的医生今天一大早钥匙拧到一半撅着屁股就在家门口睡着了，他叫了两分钟不仅叫不醒，对方还纹丝不动，可厉害了。”

“……哈哈哈你在说什么我一个字都听不懂把钥匙还给我快点从我家出去。”

“别闹脾气，罗玛尼，把饭吃掉，吃完才可以吃草莓大福。”

罗曼的胃应势乖巧地叫了一声。

“……哪儿来的培根？”

“我买的。”梅林托出一个盘子放在桌上，身上挂着罗曼的围裙，“这么久了你还只会在家囤甜点和零食。再这样下去你会变成一个圆滚滚的胖子，因为代谢异常而心脏骤停。看在过去的份上，大哥哥我可不想处理这些事。”

“……你一个精神科的我就算心脏骤停也不会往你那儿送！”罗曼愤愤捅着盘子里的食物。培根鸡蛋还有一把小番茄，也没比他一个人吃饭好到哪里去。梅林是个混蛋，就占了年纪比他大、年资高的便宜，在他还是个医学生、在精神科轮转的时候就专门使唤他，平时装出一副成熟做派，直到后来罗曼成为住院医、莫名其妙和他住到一起，才发现生活上他们俩是旗鼓相当的废柴。

但话说回来两个基本上驻扎在医院的住院医并不需要什么高级生活技能，他们能保证对方和自己在休息时间不昏死饿死在家里就够了。梅林偶尔会心血来潮做饭，食材总转不出那几样，培根鸡蛋香肠蘑菇豆子番茄，无论早中晚都是这么些东西，但是又饿又困又难过的时候有人给做东西吃就很好，顾不上挑三拣四。那么久以前的事，肌肉记忆或者习惯却并没有及时消退，他刚刚看见梅林在厨房擅自动用他的厨具还觉得挺正常的呢。

我应该把他和他的食物像处理垃圾一样打包扔出去，处理可燃垃圾，烧个干干净净。罗曼瞪着对面笑眯眯的梅林。

“行啦，别瞪啦，快吃东西，不然我打电话给达芬奇咯，你想听她当面教训你还是视频？”

梅林是个混蛋，但生气的列奥纳多更吓人。罗曼乖乖吃饭。

“……等下，为什么你认得列奥？”

“我认得很多人，”梅林左顾右看好奇地打量着他的屋子，最后目光落在了美西螈的身上，“列奥纳多一直都出类拔萃非常有名，虽然跟我比起来完全不值一提吧。我还认得你隔壁的警官。啊，别那副表情嘛，我偶尔也是会有一些警方检方协助工作，算是工作认识的，并不是想要暗中观察你哦。分手之后纠缠不休这种事情我是不会干的啦。今天是特例，因为高文说兰斯洛特说阿拉什说你那样让人放心不下呢。”

“你才没安好心！分手又是什么鬼啊？！”

“诶？”梅林顿了一下，“你搬走的时候那么生气，我以为我们肯定分了嘛？”

“我们根本就没有交往过好不好！”

梅林捂着心口做出一副泫然欲泣的表情。“好无情哦，罗玛尼。我知道你有理由生气，但是你看，你睡过的人是我，精神寄托是梅莉，还是我，你那个时候无论是精神还是肉体，中意的对象都只有我一个，其实就是跟我在交往嘛。”

“梅莉跟你才不是同一个人！你这个人渣！混蛋！死宅变态！偷窥狂！”

“三十多岁还沉迷网络偶像的男人有什么资格说人家是死宅变态啦~”

“呜哇不许学梅莉说话！”

梅林闭了嘴，从盘子摸走一颗小番茄。

这就很尴尬。照理说就算不跟对方分享食物，他至少应该为人泡杯茶。可对方是梅林呢，做什么都只怕会变成他找乐子取笑观察分析解剖的材料，毕竟那个家伙最喜欢的就是观察人类了。

梅林·安布罗修斯，非常不幸是罗玛尼·阿其曼的同校前辈，在他不堪回首的医学生时代是个名人，那并不只是因为此人的专业水平令人欣羡，主要是因为他拈花惹草事迹惊人恋爱经历比较腥风血雨，曾被前女友锁在标本保管室与解剖学课的各位大体老师亲密共度周末，分手那天的场面尤为壮观，是大家喜闻乐见的八卦材料。总之，在罗曼真正认识梅林之前，他就对对方的不可信任谙熟于心。

即便如此他也没能绕开梅林这个祸害。轮转被分到被梅林带算他倒霉，成了住院医跟对方住在一起是梅林选的房子位置太好了他心存侥幸，跟梅林睡在一起是酒后乱性缓解压力。跟这个身高178cm体重68kg的成年白人男性的每一次进展他都能给自己一个心平气和的解释，但唯独绕不过魔法梅莉。

幻灭啊。梅莉是否真实根本无关紧要，语言本身就能创造存在，他的梅莉是他期望的回音，她、他、它怎么能是梅林啊？

精神寄托，梅林说。他很清楚这个虚拟偶像在罗曼心中的地位，因为他掌握了全部信息。罗曼过去不是这样。那时候他比较，比较优等生，比较把自己天赋优势当作理所当然不以为意，比较相信世间有非他不可的使命。多年过去，他如今被生活压成这幅只会摆笑脸的模样，其间种种挣扎反抗软弱气馁唯有梅莉才可托付，因为她跟他的生活毫无瓜葛，他可以说真心话，无动于衷之下初现端倪的脆弱，或者八面玲珑之外的愣头愣脑，反正无论有理没理梅莉都会骂他。

他后来知道了，自己那些心灵的小碎渣全都被他亲手喂给了梅林。起初他还盘算着呢，无论如何守住底线不走心就行了。跟梅林同居一室？没关系我不和他多说话。跟梅林从大脑功能分区吵到吃司康到底是先涂果酱还是先涂黄油？诶这种事又没什么大不了的。跟梅林在同一张床上醒来，头发缠在一起压在身下扯得两个人嗷嗷直叫？生理需求生理需求我们也没做完之后搂在一起咬耳朵啊。可梅林早拿到了完整的拼图，原来他在他面前从来都是一览无余一眼见底。

人渣。罗曼气鼓鼓地想着，想着想着便动手抢走了梅林捡起的最后一颗小番茄，凶巴巴一口咬下去，汁液四溅。

“哦，精神起来了嘛，凌晨那个没能下手术台的病人，不钻牛角尖了？”梅林捧着脸笑颜不变语气平淡地问。

看吧，梅林就是这种人，他毫无心肝。

“我吃完了，你快走，我回去睡觉了。”

“太冷酷了，罗玛尼，我不辞辛劳跑过来免得你又赌气饿晕在家，你都不痛哭流涕感谢一下我的？”

“冷酷比不上你。谢谢。大门在那儿。再见。”罗曼回了卧室关门。

真的比不上。他在床上趴了一会儿，觉得刚吃饱肚子压着难受，又翻了个面躺着，手臂压着眼睛。

他正式成为神经外科医生这么久，不是第一次宣布死亡，也不是第一次上台没能把人救回来，专业超然感是有的，但真比不上梅林，这个人对自己的病人拥有纯粹客观的好奇和专注，徒劳和惘然却从来困不住他。

可他又不是外科医生，可他又不用面对长久的坚持付之一炬，可他又不需要对等在手术室外的家属说‘我很抱歉，我们尽力了’。凭什么总是他一幅见惯风浪的模样看我焦头烂额。罗玛尼·阿其曼突然觉得既不甘心又很委屈。

他枕边一沉。

“走开，梅林。”罗曼闭着眼睛挪远了一点

“唔唔唔唔。”梅林凑近。

“走开！”

“唔唔唔唔唔。”

罗曼忍无可忍翻过身。“你干嘛——啊！谁准你动我的大福了！”

“你要吃吗？”梅林把嘴里的咽了，又拈起另一颗。

“混蛋！人渣！你凭什么——唔唔唔！”

梅林用甜点堵上罗曼的嘴，完了还舔舔手指。“最近能好好睡觉吗？”他大喇喇地躺下，毛绒绒的脑袋挤在罗曼颈边，“睡不着我开点思诺思给你？”

“…………那种东西我自己就能开，谁睡不着了？”

“诶呀这不是，你住院医那次车祸急诊，人没救回来之后反应太激烈，我被你吓到，怕你又来嘛。你那时候不仅失眠，三更半夜还会问梅莉一大堆麻烦要死的问题。什么‘人注定要受随机摆布吗’啦，‘徒劳究竟意味着什么’啦，你知道梅莉的更新虽然偶尔会涉及神秘学但并不专门讨论哲学问题吧？”

不，那些都不是宽泛的哲学问题。在那时，它们有确切而具体的意义。罗玛尼·阿其曼的住院医生时期曾经抢救过一次车祸伤者，送来的病人因为座椅位置躲过与同伴当场死亡的命运，可罗曼一整夜费尽心机仍徒劳无功。病人的意识虽然清醒，但肉体已感知了死亡降临，他在手术台上叫着‘我要死了’。动物的直觉，它们往往都是准确的。罗曼凑近检查他的瞳孔，那一刻他们在彼此的眼中确认了这一共识：他必死无疑。之后两个小时里的一切救治努力，皆是迎接死亡的仪式。

我是在救人还是在安慰自己的良心啊，罗曼想。

梅林是个混蛋，为什么偏偏提起那次车祸。很丢脸的，他的抑郁不振不好对同期们说出口，他们谁没见过死亡，谁不是在自己硬抗，而病人们并不需要一个轻易对自己的努力产生怀疑的医生。梅莉对他说过差不多的话。“受不了你就改行啊~”这么软弱的黑历史，只有梅林知道。或者说是梅莉。啊，现在都无所谓了。

“你做主治医生多久了，罗玛尼？3年？如果你还不懂得我们并不能奢望为病人改动故事的结局，那总有一天你要来我的诊室见我。”

精神科医生那么多，我疯了也不要你治。

“你能别用那个讲故事的比喻吗？”

“笨蛋。”梅林挑起一撮头发卷在指间卷着，橙色和银色的。在那些让罗曼后悔不已的、虚伪的、温暖的同床共枕时刻，梅林也喜欢这么玩他们的头发。

“……半年前我们收进来的一个病人，47岁，男性，唐氏综合征，先天聋哑，送来是因为蛛网膜下腔出血。”罗曼慢吞吞地说，可他不知道为什么要说。说给梅林听有什么意义，梅林喜欢故事，也只喜欢故事。

“血管造影之后我们发现他的大脑血管上有三个动脉瘤。”

“真糟糕。”

“但正常人为大脑供血的四根动脉他却只有一根。”

“……哇。”梅林停下手，他撑起上半身看着罗曼。“动手术的风险也许比什么都不做还高咯。”

罗曼点点头。“主任认为应该手术，以防再次出现大出血，他父母同意了。手术很惊险，途中他的大脑有五分钟没有供血，我们本来以为他撑不过去，可他醒过来了。”

罗曼偏开头卷起身。如果这是一个故事，停在这里就是最幸福的结局。从入院到病人醒来，前三分之一的部分铺垫人物和病史，三个动脉瘤和唯一的动脉血管就是悬念和冲突，手术过程是整个故事的高潮，最后在病人苏醒的那一刻，读者的期待得到最大的满足：孤注一掷有了回报。故事结束，读者离场，角色的命运不会偏向厄运一步。

幸福的结局，只取决于在什么时候结束叙述。

见他半晌没说话，梅林开口催促。“但是？”

“……但后来我们发现他没办法摘掉呼吸机。他只能有意识地呼吸，如果转移了注意力或者睡着，他就不会呼吸了，梅林。他的呼吸驱动中枢一定是在缺氧过程中受损了。我一开始没有期望……没有期望我们可以彻底免除他的痛苦，但是手术也没有让他稍微好起来一点点，他的情况更糟糕了。最初的大出血已经让他的左眼失明，可后来他的右眼也看不见了。半年……他坚持了很久……但我不知道那到底……他一直在苦熬，直到今天。”

“你要的故事。”罗玛尼·阿其曼沉默了一会儿，然后扭过头看着梅林。“当个旁观者很轻松吧？”

“很轻松啊。”对方淡淡地说。

“混蛋。”

“那是我，罗玛尼。”梅林在他身边坐起，望着天花板想了一会儿，“你还记得那个来院的精神分裂病人吗？我让你做他的病史简述的？”

“40岁白人男性，25岁确诊为精神分裂，流浪汉，每半年来院评估一次。我根本就没必要做病史简述，你只需要那一次的评估报告就能给他开药了，你就是在整我。”

梅林摆摆手。“你看到了他的病史，知道他的幻觉在逐渐升级，两年之内幻觉从被狼追赶升级成被不可名状的怪物猎捕，你见过他后来的主诉，我们甚至无法从他的语言中把握他恐惧的事物。你能理解那种恐惧的状态吗？”

“……”

“我也不能。准确的说我们做不到的是感受那种恐惧。出现幻觉的不是我们，我们至多只能从理性层面推测。你当时很同情他，但我们只能给开他抗精神病药物，那只能减缓幻觉发作，自始至终他都是独自一人面对他的怪物。”梅林平淡地说。“这可能确实是极端情况，但是罗玛尼·阿其曼，你的每一个病人，无论你有没有做到为他们减缓病情，本质上他们都是一个人在承受病痛。再强的共情也无法改变这个事实。从这个层面上说，我们都是旁观者。”

“……就算这样我也是有同理心的，我跟你才不是一类人。”

“是哦，你若是跟我成了同类，那我就会很无聊了。”梅林眨眨眼睛，“你很痛苦，又很难过，但那对你来说难道不是好事吗？神经外科不缺对失败和病痛无动于衷的医生，你的主任是这个样子，我们同居的时候，那个高你一级的住院医也是这个样子，而你一直害怕失去共情是这份工作的必经转变，你一直害怕变成我。”他又捂住了心口，“虽然你觉得我没有共情能力这一点可真让我伤心啊。”

“你本来就同理心稀薄。”

“而你不是。你一直又害怕又痛苦，却非要逞强。‘我要竭尽全力，不能给病人带来痛苦和危害。’希波克拉底誓言你记得很牢。”

梅林伸出手捏捏罗曼的脸，“有什么可担心的呢，罗玛尼。你啊，一直是个优柔寡断又软弱的家伙，连过去板着脸的时候都是。你给梅莉的留言——”

“啊！住口！”

“失败对你的打击比你想象得大，但会觉得痛意味着你并非无动于衷，你大概这辈子都做不到像那些医术登峰造极的医生那样，对他人的痛苦保持安全距离了。”

“……你是不是在嘲笑我还偷偷摸摸又夸奖了一下你自己？”

梅林坐在床上左右晃了晃身子，像个要准备出门玩耍的小孩那样开心。他的自持完好无损，让罗曼厌恶又羡慕。“你那个样子也挺可爱的，罗玛尼。痛苦的时候，慌神的时候，迷茫的时候。勉强自己的时候。”梅林把手放在罗曼胸前，“那些都是因为你的心。你的心好好的，罗玛尼，它会一直痛下去。心生来就是要碎的。”

“………引用王尔德并不会让我觉得好受一点。”

“我又不是在开导你。我做心理咨询是要收费的。”

“人渣！你来干嘛的啊！出去！”罗曼抽出枕头殴打梅林，而梅林顺手就抱住了枕头。“来看你啊。我认识的所有人里，你是最有趣的那一个。脆弱又冷漠，听天由命又执着，一根筋又瞻前顾后。原本应该是个冷酷强硬无懈可击的家伙，却藏着这么多弱点和情绪，虽然很久没见，现在变成了这个样子吧，也还是挺可爱的，不枉我同居那时候那么小心翼翼地护着你。”

“呸，你根本什么都没做好不好！”

“哇你抑郁不振的时候我可是日夜都在照顾你诶。我工作那么忙，不值班的时候还要记得做饭陪着你，梅莉还要听你诉苦回复留言，我都没时间去找女孩子玩，这个损失你要怎么赔偿我啊？”

“我们值班的时间都不一样，你哪有花很多时间陪着我啊！就算呆在家也只是因为你自己是个宅吧！再说、再说梅莉也只是换花样骂我而已。”虽然做饭赖不掉。

“你很需要安慰吗罗玛尼？你明明就很期待被骂吧。”

“住口！”

“罗玛尼，你这么聪明，道理都懂，该怎么做你都清楚，安慰有什么用，反正哭哭啼啼还是会坚持下去，就是控制不住感到害怕痛苦虚弱沮丧。一个软弱的老好人，绝境下才有寸步不让的勇气，被骂了才有点反抗动力。

“多可爱的挣扎啊。”梅林丢开枕头俯下身耳朵贴着他胸口。他的心脏在胸腔中如常跳动。梅林离得太近，罗曼害怕他连血液涌出左心室奔向五脏六腑、大脑、面颊的声音都听得到，怕他会随意曲解血液流速的意义。

“……你、你走开。反正你都是为了自己，突然这么正经，你好恶心。”罗曼推着梅林的脑袋。

“诶说到这个地步还要拒绝一下多不识趣啊。思念至今的梅林哥哥再次回到你身边，你不应该有所表示吗？”

“谁谁谁思念你了啊？？？”

“诶呀，你的水箱上写着呢，‘梅林一周要喂三到四次’，你给你的宠物取了我的名字？罗玛尼，”梅林叼住罗曼的耳朵，“想我了有什么不好意思的。安布罗修斯医生的官网上有办公室的电话，报你的名字给我的秘书，我一定会接。或者换种你喜欢的方法，再给梅莉留言嘛。我保证会像以前那样对待你，绝对不会因为你冷落了梅莉这么久就生气的。”

“闭嘴。”罗曼将脸埋在枕头里说。

“内容就这么写好啦，‘亲爱的梅莉，我在学校认识了我无人能及的天才前辈男朋友，他在我们同居时期一直对我关爱有加想尽办法呵护我脆弱的小心灵，后来因为一些完全不值一提的事，我跟他分手了。可我一直忘不掉他，还买了一只宠物起了他的名字悉心照顾。没想到在我再次陷入人生低谷的时候他奇迹一般又出现在我的面前，我好感动想跟他复合但是太害羞了说不出口，我到底应该怎么办才好？’”

“你……”论不要脸他真比不过梅林。罗曼恨不得要大骂梅林五千字，转过脸来却只像个提线木偶一样张着嘴。你瞎了吗？明明是因为那只美西螈长得像你才起名叫梅林！兰斯洛特和玛修都觉得像，芙芙还差点翻开水箱把它捞出来了！但他及时意识到这是自投罗网，梅林肯定会得意洋洋演技浮夸地说，啊是因为像我才买回来养的吗，罗玛尼你原来你这么喜欢我。

根本就说不通，罗曼决定翻身把自己卷进被子里。

“你想听的话我现在就可以把梅莉的回复告诉你哦。罗玛尼。罗玛尼。”梅林掀了被子戳着罗曼通红的脸。

“罗玛尼，罗玛尼，罗玛尼。”

罗曼死死闭着眼睛。“听不见，死了，尸体捐给列奥的研究所，你给她打电话吧。”

“可是罗玛尼，”梅林搂着他，“遗体捐献需要家属签字的，你知道大卫在哪里吗？不如跟我结个婚吧，这么一来，你想怎么捐就怎么捐。”

“……你走。”罗玛尼·阿其曼哭不出来。

End.


End file.
